


Destiny

by klutzy_girl



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Speculation, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers and speculation for 3.08 and beyond. The reveal of James' father is a little surprising, but also expected since it makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Haven and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Nathan’s priority was finding Duke and restoring the timeline, but after that was taken care of, he caught up with Sarah first to talk to her and possibly say goodbye. While she and Audrey were similar – Something he wasn’t surprised by – they were definitely differences. He could separate Sarah and Audrey quite easily and not just because of the hair colors. 

Sarah smiled when Nathan entered the hospital and made a beeline towards her. “Hi!” 

Nathan beamed back. “Hey! I just wanted to say thank you for helping me find my friend. I really appreciate it.” He was going to make sure to thank Audrey, too, when he and Duke returned to their time. 

She shrugged. “It’s really no problem. That’s what I’m here for – To help. I’m glad to be able to help you two get back to your own time.” Sarah was trying to remain professional, but something about this Nathan was making her want to forget about work completely. However, she refused to give into the impulse to kill him. She was not in Haven to give in to her whims and start a romance with someone who wasn’t even going to stay.

Nathan was feeling the same way as Sarah, and oddly enough, felt like he was betraying Audrey. But he figured she’d understand – She loved him after all – and made sure no was around before he dived in to kiss Sarah. “Wow,” he murmured when they pulled apart.

“That was nice.” A stunned Sarah pushed away the thought that he was a good kisser and went to go tell her boss she wasn’t feeling well and was going to head home. He waved her off, and she pulled Nathan along with her. They nearly broke the speed limit heading back to her apartment.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Sarah?” A nervous Nathan eyed her warily, wondering if she’d take the out. He didn’t want her to do anything she wasn’t ready for or didn’t want to do.

She nodded and then kissed him. “I want to. Stop panicking because there is nothing to panic about.” Sarah led him into the bedroom and they made love multiple times. Afterwards, they curled up together and just talked. 

“I don’t regret this. Do you?” Nathan may have had no regrets, but he was feeling a little guilty. As stupid as he felt for feeling it, it was like he had betrayed Audrey by sleeping with Sarah. He planned to beg for her forgiveness when he and Duke got back.

“I don’t have any regrets. It happened and that’s that. I have always loved you.” Sarah had no clue where that came from, but she felt like it was true. It scared her a little, but she wasn’t going to back down.

“I love you, too.” Nathan was definitely going to say those three little words to Audrey again. He also wanted her to hear them, even though she knew how he felt. He felt like she deserved to know. And he didn’t question Sarah’s feelings for him – Audrey had told him the exact same thing when he died, and it had to be for a reason.

Nathan and Sarah kissed goodbye the next morning, right before he and Duke prepared to return to their time and get back to Audrey. Both were unaware that the consequence of their actions was already starting to set up residence in Sarah’s womb. “Don’t come back here again and change the timeline,” Sarah warned. She waved to the two men as they disappeared. 

When Duke and Nathan reappeared in Audrey’s apartment, she was sitting on the bed doing nothing. She gasped happily and hugged both of them. “I was waiting for you. I was scared. Don’t you two ever do that to me again!” 

“Not planning on it. I don’t like time travel very much.” Duke went to check out her fridge and get something to eat because he was starving. Nathan rolled his eyes at his friend and kissed Audrey. 

“So how did it go?” Audrey was curious as to what had happened to them and couldn’t wait to hear the entire story. 

“Well, everything’s back to normal, right? Then fine.” He wasn’t about to mention in front of Duke that he had slept with Sarah, although he suspected that Duke already knew. He was not looking forward to getting made fun of for the next few days, especially since they had just gotten back on track after the fiasco that ensued during and after Audrey’s kidnapping. His murder and subsequent resurrection had patched things up between them.

Audrey’s eyes narrowed – Nathan was keeping something from her and she wanted to know what it was. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“What?” He was definitely not panicking.

Duke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Just tell her, man. She’s not going to care.”

“Now you’re scaring me. Just tell me what it is.” She didn’t care that Duke was there – She wanted to not know what was going on with him and what had happened in 1955.

“Promise me you’re not going to get mad.” He squeezed her hand and then let go when Audrey glared at him.

“I promise. Now stop stalling and just tell me, please. I would like to know what it is you’re hiding from me.”

“It’s not bad. At least I don’t think it is. But we ran into Sarah while I was trying to save Duke. And one thing led to another, and we slept together. I’m so sorry because I don’t want to hurt you and I really don’t want you to be mad.” Nathan was aware that he was rambling, but he was too terrified about her reaction to care at the moment.

Audrey froze, a thought churning in the back of her mind, but she temporarily pushed it away and laughed. “Nathan, Sarah and I are basically the same person. You didn’t cheat on me or anything, so stop panicking. I love you and there is nothing to be sorry for.”

Nathan sighed in relief, feeling the guilt just slipping away. He felt a little better now, but it looked like she was thinking hard about something. “What is it? What are you thinking about?”

She finally decided to get it out of the way because this was important and he needed to know. “You went to 1955, right? You slept with Sarah, and James was born in ’56. Do the math here.”

Nathan’s eyes widened as Duke started to laugh. “You mean, James is our son? We have a son?” He was elated, terrified, surprised, and also not shocked at the same time. It made a whole lot of sense. 

“I cannot believe you knocked her up. Only you, Nathan. I am going to hold this over your head forever.” At least once they saved Audrey. Duke still didn’t want to live in a world where Nathan didn’t have Audrey after this.

“We have a kid out there somehow, Nathan. We need to find James.” Like Nathan, she was surprised, but not at the same time. It made a lot of sense – Audrey had always loved him for a reason, right? Those words had been bothering her for a few weeks, but not anymore, not now that she knew what happened. She and Nathan were meant to be together. Their love transcended _time_. It was sappy and Audrey didn’t want to think it, but soul mates was rushing across her mind. 

He put a hand on her stomach, suddenly in awe that she had grown a baby – their baby – inside of her and kissed Audrey. “I love you.”

She laughed. “I love you, too. Always have, always will. You’re hopefully stuck with me, Wournos.” The ticking clock to her disappearing from Haven scared her, but she wanted to stay. She hoped they found a way to stop her from going because Audrey wanted to be with this man for the rest of her life. 

“You two are entirely too sappy for my taste. I’m afraid you two are going to have another kid if I don’t interfere right now and stop you.” Duke was betting there was going to be a proposal in the near future, most likely after Audrey was saved. 

They pulled apart, laughing. “Don’t worry – We’re not going to make out in front of you anymore. Well, we might just to annoy you, but that’s it.” Audrey hugged him and then went back to Nathan’s side, grabbing his hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

They still had to find James, and they couldn’t wait to see what had happened to him and what he was like. They just hope they got the answers they wanted.

Nathan and Audrey were destined to be together, and they would have a future together, no matter what. Duke would help make sure of it because they were his best friends. They weren’t alone in this and never would be if he could help it.


End file.
